


Prayer Forsaken / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: + 你敢信当初擦擦点的题是“膝枕”+ 剧透注意：时间线5.0主线74-75，有闪回2.x-3.x+ R-18
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 6





	Prayer Forsaken / 于桑

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cacata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/gifts).



1.

“我会让你们看到从未曾见过的景色。”

魔女的宣言固然势不可挡，但当黑夜真的降临到拉凯提卡大森林的时候，来自原初世界的异乡人们仍为这理应见过数次的光景心怀感慨。茂密的千年古林遮去了大半来自自然的星月之光，仅依靠日常那点蜡烛照明未免有些捉襟见肘。

“于里昂热！我问桑克瑞德借提灯过来了。”金发小姑娘跳着小碎步，橘色的光照亮了精灵眼前的一地凌乱的书本。

“那可真是帮大忙了。”精灵道着谢，整理的速度并没有变得快一些。

“我这边看不到咯。”趴在椅背上的男人甩着手，尽管他由始自终并没有在帮忙收拾。

“那您这夜视可不合格啊。”

“我从不否认这一点。”也许是那个语气过于理直气壮，于里昂热亲眼看见魔女正打算放到“不带”那一堆的两本书空中转向去了“带走”的行李堆里。

“敏菲利亚，”他跟女孩咬耳朵，“以后桑克瑞德不让你带东西你就这样——”

“我这边听得到。”

“那真是失礼了。”

女孩在灯下翻看一本书，问的问题让于里昂热分了心。那边也不自觉压低了声音，他只能间或听到零星的几句，诸如“仅靠温柔并不能守护任何人”或者是“于里昂热两年前也讲过”，他便能从中推测出一二。

蛇形枝是由信仰一致的人们聚居而成的集落，光之泛滥以后夜之民的几代人早已习惯深居简出与世无争，少有的几样极其原始的防御手段让他们在天灾乃至人为的恶意面前极为弱小。两年前的那场食罪灵突袭——现在想来游末邦搞鬼的可能性大大增加了——虽说结果是守住了，但也仅是“守住”。即便是为此将作战方式反守为攻的雅·修特拉，相信她也曾深感那种无法拯救全部人的无力与不甘。出于专业所限，于里昂热并不能给出许多具体的建议；不像桑克瑞德，那人似乎从到这里的那一刻开始就在脑内铺下了棋盘，哪里该加强防守哪里该封死，哪种机关陷阱可以应对哪种威胁，从讲解到示范实践全数配套周全。如果不是时间有限，他简直可以给导师们开个专门讲座。

“摘掉雅·修特拉这地方我能刷十遍。”于里昂热心里的黑化桑克瑞德在说，“一天十遍。”

但现实中的桑克瑞德只是说，“你知道眼下游末邦是冲着什么来的。”

即便水晶都也非一日建成，将矛盾中心带离这片森林才是最好的守护。

“我当然知道。”雅·修特拉说着，随后又郑重的补充了一句道谢。

“早几年我在蛇水湖那一带采集过水藻，”桑克瑞德换了一个轻松的语气，“那玩意儿在水晶都可受炼金术师们欢迎了。我也跟鲁纳尔讲过了，进城可以挖一些带去换些兵器什么的……”

2.

敏菲利亚对“神明”感兴趣是源于她与桑克瑞德在旅途中到访了一个光耀教会的遗址，那座教堂幸免于食罪灵的侵袭，连彩绘玻璃都奇迹般的完好无损。女孩生在这个某种意义上被神抛弃了的世界，又成长于一个病态般迷信元首的城邦，桑克瑞德终究答不上女孩所有的好奇，最终不得不让她回去再问于里昂热老师。毕竟他知道，于里昂热总不会让他们失望的。事实上，从布孚特王国的历史到夜之民的传说，这些确实都成了女孩的睡前故事。

“于里昂热，你和桑克瑞德的那个世界，神是什么样的？”

——那之后，十二神也进了故事列表。

当然还有再年轻一些的时候，莱韦耶勒尔家会在降神节邀请他们去家庭聚会，此外还得加上那群快活的伙伴们。萨雷安虽有自己城邦的守护神，但比起戒律森严的伊修加德，那里的人们受集思广益的传统影响更为尊重信仰自由。毫不意外的，他们的聚会上总会有来自艾欧泽亚各地、信着不同的神的人们。

“那桑克瑞德，也有自己的神明吗？”女孩仰头直视精灵的眼睛，那光芒让他不自觉想移开视线。

“……我想，这个问题要你自己去问他。”

“他说过，世上有八百万神明，即便无法全数了解但最起码要有敬畏之心……”女孩若有所思，“可是他祈祷的样子，我一次也没有见到过。”

3.

于里昂热曾跟桑克瑞德有过一次不甚唐突的对话。那时独自留守沙之家的他身处某对双胞胎的反抗期家庭纠纷漩涡，常常是这边刚照顾妹妹睡下，另一边又不得不面对哥哥的抱怨。因而当通讯珠响起来的时候，他条件反射竟是想逃。

“我要去一趟伊修加德。”

这个宣言让他脑海里浮现出白发男人抱着北国教典打瞌睡的模样，不由心中暗自发笑。

“你缘何知道我曾去过。”

“我现在不就知道了。”那头的声音笑得得意。

桑克瑞德早年常在各国走动，对当地风土人情总归有或多或少的认识，就算北国不在此列或是因年久尘封了记忆，以“温故知新”为由找上自己讨论战争女神并算不上是一个多么巧妙的借口。退一万步，整个丧灵钟总能找出那么十来个比他更熟悉伊修加德的人。于里昂热断定这个通信是对方的一时兴起。

没错，一时兴起。

“彼方可不比五年前那般绿草如茵了，现在这个季节怕是早已冰雪封山。”于里昂热难得随性的接过话题，也免不了进言几句。“天寒地冷，请务必多添置衣物。”

“好的先生。”桑克瑞德的声音听起来像一只慵懒的猫，但总归是答应了。

“我听说伊修加德对待异端的手段极为严苛，但凡染上一点苗头都难以轻易脱身。”于里昂热故作正经，从半真半假的传言里专拣了骇人听闻的那些。“异端者，也就是那些与龙的眷属交好的人们，他们当中的一些甚至有化身为龙的能力。异端审问官会逼他们现形，再当众送上火刑架，以儆效尤。”

桑克瑞德哼出一个中立的鼻音，并不忙着纠正他。“探求真知往往不易，同样的，埋葬真实也要付出相应的代价。”

“……所言甚是。”

气息声打在耳边不经意撩拨着神经，短暂的静默二人达成了共识，并对此心照不宣。

“你此去想必绕不开跟教会打交道……我会祈祷你无事归来。”

“唯独强运这点你不必替我担忧。”

“总之还请万事小心。”于里昂热压低了音调，一如他一贯主张的神秘色彩，“以哈罗妮之名，桑克瑞德，你是因何而手持兵器？”

“哈……”他听到通信另一端的桑克瑞德笑了出来，句尾的轻喘坦然得有恃无恐。

“以哈罗妮之名，于里昂热。”那人重复着他的词句，声音低到近乎耳语，这让彼此的呼吸都清晰可闻。“我可从未有过渎神的念头。”

“你自然没有否认这个行为本身。”于里昂热把自己扔在床上，眯起眼让窗外的月色朦胧，另一半理智却在计算如果他花少许时间传送到石之家，又会在那人的房间里看到怎样的情状。

“你希望我否认吗？”

于里昂热熟悉桑克瑞德这种诱导审问般的说话方式，这往往是欲擒故纵，此刻也混杂着眼见猎物即将落入陷阱时的渴求和急切。

“噢，桑克瑞德……”他把语尾拉成一声悠长的叹息，如愿听到被叫到名字的那人回应般的低吟，便也放纵自己伸手扶上半勃的自身。

4.

去往拉凯提卡的路上他们在礼拜堂找石板耽误了时间，而那位冒险者难得提议无需连夜赶路以免遇上不必要的危险，遂决定原地休整到天明再行出发。

明明在过去的一百年里都视光为万恶之源，一旦黑夜归来，虽然清楚这比无尽光充斥食罪灵横行是要安全一些的，但暗夜里能见度低不能视物的恐惧又无法令人完全心安。在乔布要塞稍作停留的一会儿工夫，于里昂热就目击了几个兵士过来找桑克瑞德寻求良方，在留意到他的注视之后又连忙恭敬的行礼。

“让我来守着吧，桑克瑞德。你该去休息了。”他们落脚的地方姑且尚在要塞的守护范围，值夜并非必要，但于里昂热把旅伴们都安顿下之后，眼前那人似乎没有要动弹的意思。

“惧怕光的同时，又无法坦然与暗同行……人真是矛盾的生物啊。”桑克瑞德往纸条上写完最后一笔，又问于里昂热要了个密封咒，想必是此前叨念了半天的军机。“当然了，我也根本没有能说别人的立场。”

“不知夜之民看到这片夜空是否也会有如你这番感想……”

“他们生来就被赋予黑夜的信仰不是么？哪怕根本没亲见过，那样的憧憬应该会更纯粹一些。就算是我……”桑克瑞德摸着嘴角寻找合适的词汇，“也有点羡慕他们呢。”

“如果你需要像敏菲利亚那样听睡前故事助你入眠，”于里昂热拍拍大腿，“我愿意效劳。”

桑克瑞德花了几秒品味这句话的意思，因而没来得及躲远便被拉着按倒在于里昂热的膝盖上。

“好硬。”他从善如流，尝试给自己的后脑勺找一个舒服的位置，“稍微软一点就好了。”

“怨言和不满暂不受理。”

“那可真是令人抱歉。”

话虽如此，事主本人根本没有反省的意思。魔法导性良好的丝绸与发丝之间的摩擦系数本身不大，加上始作俑者有意无意的磨蹭挤压，这让助眠仿佛出现了比讲故事更有可行性的选项。

“你不觉得这里有点像摩杜纳吗？”桑克瑞德抬手指着水晶塔，可算是暂时消停了。

“这个方向确实跟丧灵钟远眺的角度颇为相似。”这种程度的顾左右而言他于里昂热见惯不怪，并不点破。

“当年我一个人的时候还会找个天台看银泪湖的夜景。”话语里若有若无的怀念点到即止，“虽然我并不是时常一个人。”

“我是否应礼节性询问后续呢？”于里昂热换上一副耐人寻味的表情。

“你我都不是小孩了。”手最终落在精灵的脸上，抚过上面的刺青，顺着青灰的须根来回摩挲。仿佛为了举证，他仰头轻啄了一下于里昂热的嘴唇。

“恕我直言，这恰恰正是孩童的亲昵。”

“那还请不吝教导什么属于超越孩童的亲昵了，于里昂热老师。”

于里昂热俯身回以一个吻，对方予取予求的温顺让他轻易深入，很快沉溺其中想要把这温存无限延长。手指从脸颊抚到耳垂，细细描绘其中轮廓直至掩上双耳，这样那人脑中就只剩下唇齿间交缠倾轧的水声。

5.

“我早就说过了……”

男人的话音并不稳，在淋浴间的水声中虚无缥缈，却仍想让自己显得有余裕。

于里昂热没空理他。他架空了男人一条腿以便让自己进入，刻意忽略了对方几乎离地的另一支撑。那人因此不得不从身后的墙寻求平衡，但不消片刻又被肉欲的拍击席卷。被水打湿的头发散落在肩上，过长的刘海盖住了男人的双眼，却无法完全隐藏他此刻沉溺于快乐的表情。

绝景。

两人之间的肉棒已经被冷落了一段时间。于里昂热的手忙于清点男人身上每一处在灵峰放浪时新添的伤痕，用指尖轻抚，唇齿舔咬，以吻封缄。这漫长的过程让男人忍不住挺腰并企图通过磨蹭下腹来获得解脱，但他离控场权太远了，只能趁精灵的指尖在乳首停留的时候请求他给自己再多一些。

“运势强算是我最大的优点了。”

于里昂热将他凌乱的刘海挂到耳边。男人眼中一度消失的余裕回来了一些，彼时于里昂热终于得以将参与埋葬的“第七灵灾的真实”转告于他；而现在，他已然敢于回应于里昂热的注视，以图说服精灵尽早放弃这场无谓的苛责。

“若非如此，五年前我就该死在密尔瓦内斯礼拜堂了……如果那颗陨石碎片再早一点砸穿穹顶。”

“双子神对你仍有眷顾……”于里昂热把亲吻落在男人的左眼上。乌尔达哈人在现世回廊供奉纳尔神的礼拜堂在第七灵灾中几近变成废墟，有生之年未必能见证重建。如果那场不可逆转的损毁发生得再早一点，早到祈祷完遂之前，此人断然不会提前离开。

“哪怕赌上现世与来生所有的运气，本该是这样的……啊……”

于里昂热抱起男人的另一条腿，逼进半步让自身全数楔入对方。男人不由得伸手攀上他的后颈，身体的紧贴让他足以感受怀中每一次轻颤，他便轻易的加快拍击把彼此推上浪尖。

“于里昂热，”男人的呻吟被撞得不成句子，“那个被埋葬的真实，你告诉过敏菲利亚吗……”

于里昂热吻住他。而他也没有再问。

6.

“十年有那么一次就足够了，与神祷告之类。”

于里昂热没有看漏桑克瑞德在跟他对上眼神的一瞬移开了视线。

为避开于里昂热的注视，桑克瑞德主动要求了后入。不仅如此，急于释放的他贪婪的绞紧于里昂热的性器，迎合的顶上高点，甚至放弃支撑身体伸手去套弄自己的分身。但他觉得自己就要到达的时候，却被于里昂热一把掐住了出口。

“啊……”干性高潮的快感逼得他叫出声，而于里昂热同样在咬牙忍耐肠道的挤压。不等反应过来，于里昂热把他翻了身，按在混乱间滑落在地的大衣上，更伸手把他的下巴勾过来与自己对视。他不得不为此停下咒骂。

“桑克瑞德……”那人的焦点消失得太快了，于里昂热看不透那双眼，几乎被其中的迷雾冲淡了后半句。“你的十年，是我的八年吗。”

他看着于里昂热身后的夜空勾起了嘴角。

“明知故问。”

于里昂热想这八年自己最大的长进也许是能精确识破哪些是桑克瑞德装出来掩饰急躁的余裕。他把性器压上对方的，再用手掌裹住两根。但那人不依不饶，执意要摸索着把于里昂热的肉棒送进下方的穴口。

“你不曾祈祷的过往与今后，”他听到桑克瑞德发出了满足的叹息，“就由我来为你祈祷。”

“你啊……”桑克瑞德的眼睛清明了两秒，他突然害怕了，连忙将拇指插入对方口中以阻止他完成这个句子。

“去吧……”

高潮时他在对方耳边说，感到手指一痛，与此同时因无法合拢而大量分泌的唾液涌上来裹住了伤口。

尽管短暂，这样的夜晚足以掩盖许多真实。

END.


End file.
